


Cute lil' fishy

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek can turn into a human for awhile, Derek doesn't know what personal space is, Derek is a mermaid, Derek is an omega werewolf, Hale family is dead, Stiles can't swim, Stiles has a pool, Stiles is a horny teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been an omega mermaid since his family was killed by another tribe and he knows they'll come after him next.<br/>So in an attempt to save himself he leaves the ocean and ends up in a pool.<br/>Only problem? Someone owns that pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek stumbled into the backyard of some human's property, completely ignoring everything and everyone around him. He knew that if he didn't get in a body of water soon, he'd die pretty quickly and painfully. Hell, even a fucking puddle would be great right about now. Just his luck, though, a pool belonged to this household. Eternally thankful, he jumped over the railing down into the water, breathing in the liquid as his legs melded together to form his scaled tail.

Being human was exhausting, so when he transformed back to his mermaid form, he passed the fuck out, drifting to the bottom of the pool, hiding securely behind the latter. Camouflaged, too, so he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone whom decided to take a dip in the water.

It's been awhile since he was up here. Ever since his family got attacked by another pack of mermaids, he had been an omega, going about his business in the water alone. That's when he was targeted by the same pack. Knowing he stood no chance, it was either die in the water, or die trying to move on to another large body of water. A lake, or lagoon. Something. other than the one he came from. His odds were more favorable when it came to risking the trip on land, so he decided upon that one. Now, here he was.

Derek knew it'd be awhile before he could move on. Getting on his feet after so long, for such a long period of time, really took a lot out of him, and he knew that he'd need to rejuvenate before he even attempted to transform back to his human form. So, he lived in the pool for about a month before he started even noticing the human that frequently disturbed the water by jumping in. Then, he proceeded to splash about, before relaxing on a rubber, floating chair that he didn't even want to attempt to try to use.

At first, he ignored the human, but now that he's been here for quite a bit of time, swimming on the sidelines and simply observing him, he became interested in the skinny, fair-skinned teenager. So, one day, while he was sitting upon his floater, he decided to poke his head through the hole that the human neglected to put his feet in, because the water was a little colder today. Which he didn't mind at all. It was quite hot out, anyways, but the human seemed to still want to avoid the cold intervention. 

Swimming up into the empty hole, he peered at the teenager for a few split seconds, simply staring him down, for any kind of reaction at all.

-+-+-+

Stiles couldn't swim.  
Well, maybe that was an overstatement, he could flail pretty well and sometimes that kept him above the water....  
Sometimes.  
He had been trying to push himself to swim but honestly, since he had been pushed into a pool at the age of fifteen for the simple amusement of a group of students....water wasn't his friend.  
Granted, he had only coughed up about two gallons of water, why should he be afraid?  
He snorted at his inner sarcasm as he sat on the tube again, this time not putting his legs through the hole in the middle, it was pretty fucking cold.  
He closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing happily when suddenly he heard something in front of him.  
His head jolted forwards and he looked around cautiously before looking...  
Oh my god.  
There was one of the hottest, naked men he had ever seen in his whole life. In his pool. Two inches away from his dick.  
He let out a very manly yelp and fell out of the tube, sinking to the bottom like a stone.  
Sad part about being only one hundred and forty seven pounds, no floaty.  
He inhaled in shock, water flooding into his lungs, his eyes wide in fear before everything went black and he hit the bottom.

-+-+-+

Derek immediately dived down into the water, disturbing it and sending rippled throughout the entire pool. He hadn't expected the human to freak out like he did, and end up sinking to the bottom like he had a bunch of stones in his pockets weighing him down. 

The male wrapped his arms around the pale-skinned teenager, wondering why in the hell was he in a /pool/, when he couldn't swim. On that same note, how could someone his age not know how to swim?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Derek swam up tot he surface with the teen in his arms, dumping him on the pavement next to the pool. Moving to sit up next to him, he used up a little bit of his energy to transform himself into a human, not really caring, or noticing for that matter, that he was naked. 

Not sure what else to do, he pushed on the other's mid-chest, attempting to make him spit out the water that filled his lungs.

-+-+-+

Stiles chest hurt, like...elephant is dancing on my chest, hurt.  
He scrunched his eyebrows together, why were his eyes closed? He couldn't remember.  
And then he did, hot guy, inches from his dick, falling backwards and then...darkness.  
He felt himself choking and vomited, in and attempt to get whatever was in his throat keeping him from breathing, out.  
He gasped ad he got his first full breath in what felt like years before everything went black and silent yet again.

-+-+-+

After Derek is sure the human wasnt dead he moved to slip back into the water, transforming his lower half back to it's usual, midnight-blue scaled tail. Crossing his arms over the lip of the pavement to keep himself upright, he raised an eyebrow at the other, tilting his head. "..Are you okay?" He asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of usage.  
Stiles eyes opened weakly, everything was blurry.  
"Unnnngh...." Was his response.  
He scowled and spat out water, getting to his forearms and knees.  
"I'm fine..." he groaned out.  
Derek stayed where he was, staring at Stiles as he coughed up the water that resided in his lungs. "..Sorry I scared you." He apologized, looking off to observe their surroundings, making sure there were no other spectators. Paranoia was something that crept up on him often, ever since the pack of mermaids found out that he was alive, and have had it out for him since.  
Stiles rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared slightly.  
He saw the..."That was real?" He asked with a blush.  
He hadn't just dreamed of a super hot guy popping up magically?  
Well...this totally wasn't one of his favorite dreams....nope...  
"Wait..." His eyes widened "Why are you in my pool?" He asked, eyes narrowing sightly, before he caught sight of a tail, like a fish tail, giant ass fish.  
"Oh my god! Your a mermaid!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh my god, you're a mermaid!"_

Stiles mouth dropped open in shock as he took in the man before him...and his tail. 

His fucking five foot long tail, what the Hell, did he die when he fell out of the tube? Last he checked hot guys didn't flock to him and...he'd never seen one with a tail...

The man squinted at him annoyed. "I prefer the term Merman." He said, a hint of danger to his words. 

"Merman, okay dude, merman, holy shit. Am I dead? Is this what I seriously dream about when I die? Hot mermai- Merman?!"

The other man tilted his head as though silently debating weather or not to kill the small human.

"Okay, dude, I know that face, my dad made that face after I put a bowl of jello and garlic in the fridge and accidentally knocked it over, it smelled really bad but I did not deserve the threat on my life in the form of the look? Okay? Stop looking st me like that!" He whined, slouching, looking down and twitching slightly with anxiety. 

+-+-+-+-

Derek was typically  ~~not~~ a patient merman but this boy was getting on his nerves with his constant chattering and his loud heart beat. "Shut up" He growled out, it was bad enough the human had called him a....a mermaid...god, no one deserved to be called that but now he wouldn't stop talking which....he should lest Derek be forced to respond more...forcefully. 

The humans mouth immediately snapped shit, with an audible clicking sound. 

"My name is Derek, what is yours?" Derek said, attempting to have some mannors. 

The boys mouth flew open before shutting and eyeing him suspiciously "You told me to shut up..." he mumbled "Is this a trick...?" 

Derek growled "No! What's your name! Tell me before I rip your throat out with my claws!" He brandished the claws that had sprouted from his fingers seconds before. 

"Oh my god! Okay! Okay! It's Stiles! God! Put those away!" The boy flailed away, raising his hands in what may be considered for some aan act of defense. 

Derek scowled, sure the human was lying to him. "What kind of a name is Stiles?" He growled out. 

"My kind of name! Shut up mr claw face!"  _Stiles_ exclaimed angrily. 

Dress face twisted, somewhere between a frown and a kicked puppy, shocked the teen had the sack to say that when not seconds ago Derek had threatened to rip his throat out. 

"Shut up" Was the only response he could formulate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Speak to us, O mighty Gods!  
> I AM WORKING ON THE SECOND CHAPTER, I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG! School restarted and then I broke my hand...twice, to anyone who's asking how the Hell I broke it twice ask my ex, his face will prove how. Fuck anyone who says gay men are too weak to fight.


End file.
